Fushigi Yuugi: Hilarious Game
by JustDanny
Summary: TRANSLATION.Life just isn't fair, you know? Instead of going to the beach, I'm staying a whole week with my crazy aunt; could it really be worse? And what's that red chicken doing here, exactly? Suzaku no What? Oh, dear-


**Disclaimer**: don't own; don't sue.

**Notes**: well, here's an attempt of translation. A not-so-long time ago, someone reviewed this story –the Spanish version- telling me something like PUT THIS IN ENGLISH. I'm not sure if he/she was really referring to this, but-

* * *

**Fushigi Yuugi: Hilarious Game**

**(Or The New (and Definitely Improved) Suzaku no Miko)**

**PROLOGUE**

So, I suppose I'll have to start from the beginning.

_A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away..._

Well, well, maybe not from _that _beginning. Perhaps it will be better if we start from my _own_ beginning. From that beginning that is really interesting for us, now –and not from unnecessary tales about… embarrassing things babys usually do, right? So, here we start.

I am… Insert here a long, awful and difficult name, okay? We'll just say everyone calls me Rei. My parents, my friends, my little brother; everybody. Well, except from professors, and they usually just tell me something like "MISS MIWA, THE BLACKBOARD'S NOT BEHIND YOU!", so they don't really count. It's only because of their jobs; they're stressed, I think.

People often call me _fuzzy. _Truth to be told, I don't really get it; if I had to define myself, I will say something along the lines of _focused on better things than ordinary life_. It's a bit longer, I know, but that way we don't mislead anyone, which could not be good at all, when I try to get to know new people. A teenager like me, of fifteen –or was it sixteen?– years old has to maintain an image, you know? And I do. Really. It's only that I think looks are a reflect of character, and so, I don't want to fool myself. Why pretend I really care about fashion and hairstyle and all, when I'm happy with a tee-shirt and a pair of jeans? I know guys usually like girls who take a lot of effort at poshing themselves up, but I don't want to give a false first-impression. Just think about how disappointed they would be, when they found out.

Most times, I consider myself a sincere person, a bit away from the world –well, yes; maybe "a bit" is not exactly the word- and all mundane things (except from food and food and sometimes romantic movies) and, to sum up, a misunderstood genius that only wants a bit of space. Or two.

But my life isn't so bad, after all; I've got some great friends who tell when I'm snoring aloud in class, and I've passed all this year, and I'm going on holiday in just three days, and I'll spend the summer no less than in...

"WHAT? Mum, you can't do this to me, not now, not EVER!"

"Calm down, Rei", she says. Heh, as if it was _sooooo_ easy. "Your grandpa's sister loves you a lot, you know?" And yeeees, I know, I know; the crazy old grandpa's sister, that madwoman from Japan I have not seen for like ages. Great. "And she lives alone now, even since her husband passed, and poor woman, she needs some company-"

"Mum", I ask, "pleeeease" And puppy eyes. This has to do.

"Oh, come on, Rei. It will be only a _week_. Beach can wait; we've gone other years" Yep, that's true, but, but this year was gonna be different, because I'm sixteen and I wanted it to be _different, _great. "And, Rei, how many of your friends have _ever _been to Japan? Huh?"

Well, she's caught me. Going abroad is fashionable, now. But – but I will miss the beach!

"So why don't you come with me, eh? If it's soooo great, why are you staying?" Hah! I have her. Let's see what she'll say now.

"Your father has to work, Rei, and your brother's not old enough" Oh, fu… nny. Now I can't say anything; she's making it sound like a plan, this going to Japan on holidays and all. "Come on, dear, pack now, okay? We don't want the plane to leave without you."

Oh, sure?

* * *

_Well, I have to say, I'm not all too happy with this. I don't know if it has turned out fine; I'm not a great translator, I've realized. Anyway, I'll thank any comment that would help me improve the way this is written, 'kay?_

**Danny**


End file.
